Stay Together
by Mockingjay Song
Summary: I love Gale. I'm only now realizing that it's more than friendship. Gale wanted me to pretend to love him. Only problem is I'm done pretending. It's time to wake up. One shot but REVIEWS will make it into a story!
1. Real

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Okay this is a redo since I thought that the lemon was too short. Hope this is better than the first!**

* * *

**Katniss PoV**

Gale's lips are soft against mine as he takes a step forward, leaving me no choice but to take a step back. His hands are on every body part that they can reach, groping and pulling me flush against his chest. I succumb to the feel of Gale around me and my once unmoving lips are now moving in synchronization with Gales. He moans into my mouth and his hand feels his way up my thigh. I know what he wants but I'm only sixteen. I'm not ready for that and I'm certainly not ready when Gale's lips move from my mouth to my ear.

"I love you so much, Katniss," he says before bringing his lips back to my reluctant ones.

It wasn't my intent to come here and kiss Gale. I came to the woods planning on confronting Gale that I couldn't return his feelings because I couldn't love, marry or bear a child without the Capital controling it someway. I was too silent for words so Gale took advantage of my silence and kissed me, bringing us back to here.

I also couldn't love Gale because of Peeta. I still struggle to label his as a friend or a boyfriend but he seems to fall between the cracks, leaving me clueless as to was we are. But Gale is different. I know what he is to me. He is my friend, my ally. He is also a person that I shouldn't be kissing, especially with all the camera's around. I place my hands palm forward on Gale's chest and push him away. I look away because his eyes are filled with hurt.

"Gale . . . no," I say, shaking my head.

The hurt and pain in his eyes is taken over by a more powerful and prominent emotion. Anger. "What the hell do you want from me, Katniss?! I'm tired of you playing these hot and cold games! I want to be with you, not putting up some charade like you did with Peeta!" He stops and seems to realize something, his voice lowering immensely as he says, "It's him, isn't it?" I don't answer him because I don't know what is the right answer. Over the course of the Games, I've grown to have feelings for Peeta, feelings I cannot put a name to at this moment. Gale takes my silence as confirmation.

"I really thought we could be something, Katniss. I want us to be something. More than friends. But it's clear that I've been dreaming. It's time to wake up." He grabs his small backpack that's camouflaged and heads deeper into the woods. I can't leave things like this. I don't want to have Gale hating me for the rest of my life. I have to fix this. Unconsciously, my feet begin to move forward.

Gale's pace quickens when he hears my footsteps behind him. "Where are you going to go?" I yell. He can't leave. What about Hazelle? What about his siblings? What about . . . me?

"Anywhere's better than here," he says without turning around, his voice cold.

The thought of never seeing Gale again dawns on me and I don't even try to hide the desperation in my voice as I whisper, "Are you coming back?"

I know he heard; here in the woods, our hearing needs to be efficient if we're tracking animals. Gale stops walking. He turns his head slightly to the right and I'm sure he catches a glimpse of my pleading form as he says with finality, "No." I don't even realize I'm crying until I feel the wetness on my cheeks.

"You can't leave because I don't want you!" As soon as the words are out, I clamp my hand over my mouth. I hadn't meant for the words to come out so mean. Gale looks at me. He is taken aback.

He opens his mouth as if he is about to say something, then closes it. After a few more times of this, he says, "I need to get out of here."

He's running now. Gale's much more faster than I am so I have to struggle to keep up with him. I won't give him. I won't lose him. Not now, not ever.

"I'm sorry!" I shout as I chase after him.

Gale trips on a long and tumbles to the ground. I take advantage of his weakness and straddle him, pinning his arms down so that he can't move. It's incredibly easy, seeing that Gale does not struggle. Instead he keeps his closed, though tears break through. "How do you feel about me, Katniss? Really? If there wasn't a Peeta to side track your mind, could you honestly see us together?"

Gale flinches slightly as one of my own tears land on his cheek. "If there wasn't a Peeta, then I would still see us as friends," I say honestly.

He answers after a moment, his eyes still closed. "I can't stay here. I can't watch you fawning over Peeta or the other way around. I don't regret loving you, but I do regret telling you I love you. I've lost you because of it."

I grip his shirt in my hands, holding on for dear life as I whisper, "I'm still here, Gale. I'm not going anywhere. You haven't lost me."

"Would you do something for me? Before I go?" Gale asks, opening his eyes.

I don't want to think about him leaving. I want him to stay here with me. To hunt squirrels and rabbits with me. To teach me how to build new snares. To go to the Hob and trade our killings, then come back to the woods to enjoy a loaf of bread with warm butter. I don't want to give that up so I say, "Anything."

"I want you to pretend Peeta doesn't exist. I want you to kiss me, Katniss. If it makes it any easier, pretend like you did in the Games. Just . . . please don't let me leave without knowing what could have been."

I react instantly and lean down to kiss Gale. If this is what needs to be done to get him to stay, then I'm happy to oblige. After a moment of kissing, I decide its enough and press my palms against his chest to pull away from him. But Gale's hands cup my face, holding me in place. I can't struggle against his grip, for Gale is stronger than I am, so I crush my lips to his, hard, and evaluate my feelings.

Gale's kisses are . . . completely different from Peeta's. Peeta is always so soft with me and I can never really _feel _the love, the passion, that Gale puts into his kisses. Gale is kissing me urgently, his tongue always bumping up against my bottom lip. I open my mouth to him and our tongues explore each others mouth. This kiss is different from the first. It tells me things that I've been avoiding ever since the reaping.

I love Gale. Not like a brother but like a lover; I'm in love with Gale. I'm only now realising it's more than friendship. With Peeta, it was a friendship that appeared to be a romantic relationship. Unfortunately for Peeta, I was pretending. But not with Gale. I feel for him on a bond that runs bone deep, and the feelings I have for Peeta are nowhere near that. I pretended to love Peeta for the Capital. But not with Gale. He wanted me to pretend. Only probably is I'm done pretending. It's time to wake up.

Suddenly, Gale flips up over so that he's on top. He breaks the kiss, all too soon for me, before leaving a long lingering kiss on my lips. A kiss that makes me want so much more. A kiss that tells me I'm ready.

"Goodbye, Catnip," he whispers. I feel the weight being lifted as Gale rises off of me. He grabs his backpack. Panic sets in. I just realized my feelings for Gale. And I'm not about to lose him.

"Gale, don't go! I love you!" I shout as I stand.

He turns to me and gives a weak smile as he says, "It's okay, Katniss. You don't have to pretend anymore."

I shake my head furiously; he's not understanding. "But that's just it. I'm not pretending. I'm in love with you, Gale. I know that now. And I'm coming with you," I say, walking until I'm standing directly in front of him.

He's quiet for a moment, his eyes boring deep into mine, probably hoping they'd rat me out if I was lying. But I'm not. And the second he realizes it, his lips are on mine. I open my mouth and his tongue dances with mine. Panting, he breaks away from the kiss and rests his forehead against mine.

I hadn't thought about what I'd be leaving behind until Gale brings it up. "Are you sure about this? I mean, what about your mother and Prim. And . . . Peeta?"

I think for a moment. "We stay here for the night and then tell them in the morning. We can work something out so that our families will support each other."

"Sounds like a plan," he says and kisses my lips gently. "Do you know that I love you?"

I smile and my voice comes out sounding somewhat like a purr as I say, "Do you know that I want you?"

"I'm yours," he says, clearly not recognizing the double meaning in my voice. I tilt my head up and press my lips to Gale. My hands run over Gales sculpted chest, over his broad shoulders until they tangle in his unruly hair. He must have got what I meant because his hands wrap around my waist, pulling me against his chest.

I break apart for a second to catch my breath. I grab his hand and lay down while pulling his body down on top of mine, the leafs of fall crunching under my body. Gale rests between my legs as he begins to kiss his way up my stomache, inching my shirt up little by little. Finally I reach down and throw of the defining article of clothing. Gale stops to look at me, murmuring, "Beautiful."

He dips his head down and captures my whole left breast in his hot mouth. His tongue swirls around my nipple, causing me to moan loudly and arch my back towards him. While he sucks and nips and my left breast, his right hand is kneading my right breast, teasing my nipple until it's painfully erect. Gale bites down on my left nipple and my hands fly towards his hair, getting an iron grip on his beautiful locks. He goes to my right breast now, seeing that it needs some attention. His tongue swirls around my breast before he takes it into his mouth, eliciting another moan to escape my mouth.

Gale's mouth leaves my breast and travels up to my neck while his hand travels south. He sucks hard on my neck, giving me a hickie no doubt, as his hand unbuttons my pants. His mouth leaves my neck for the tiniest second while he rips of my pants, leaving me in only my panties while Gale is fully clothed.

"Your overdressed," I say as I remove his shirt. His chest if glowing from the sweat he accumulated from running. I run my hands over his chest before I meet his eyes, which are lidded from desire and lust. Gale pushes me back down on the earth and crushes his lips to mine while his hand rubs against me through my wet panties. I rub against his hand, wishing I hadn't worn underwear too.

"Patience," Gale whispers, dipping his hand under the band of my panties. His fingers rub against my folds, teasing my wet center. After what feels like an eternity, Gale enters a finger into me, causing me to buck my hips against his hand. I cry out his name and Gale smiles at his work. He enters a second, a third finger and I'm torn between pain and pleasure but the latter seems to win out. His fingers pump in and out of me, bringing me closer and closer to my peak. I feel the coil tighten and then let go as I experience an orgasm. Gale removes his fingers and brings them to his mouth, tasting me. He moans and slips a finger back in, only to pull it out and press it to my lips. "See how good you taste," he says, his voice husky.

I swirl my tongue around his finger. It isn't good but it isn't bad either. I moan onto his finger when I think that only Gale could have that affect on me. With that, Gale dips his head between my legs and his tongue lashes out, tasting me. His tongue pumps in and out of me while his hand kneads my breast. I feel my muscles tighten again and feel the wetness seep out between my legs. His sucks every last bit of it up. I meet his eyes again find that he still has his shorts on. "I do taste good," I whisper seductively, "but I'd bet you taste even better."

I push Gale down so that he's lieing on his back. Slowly, I shimmy down his shorts and he raises slightly so that I can remove them completely. I don't even look where I throw them, as I'm focused on the task at hand. Gale's member is before be, painfully erect. I lean down and lash out my tongue hesitantly, as I've never done this before. Gale moans, throwing his head back, and I take this as a sign of encouragement. After a few more licks, I take him into my mouth. Gale's hands fly to my hair and I bob up and down his member. I know he's close now, because he's shouting profanties into the silent air. I bob faster and his profanities come quicker. I need something to set him off, I think. I gently graze my teeth along his member. That unwinds him. His blows into my mouth and I swallow it quickly.

"I want you. Now!" Gale flips us over and I'm pressed against the earth again. He positions himself at my entrance, eyeing me carefully. I nod and he enters me little by little. His member brushes up against my barrier and I grip his arms as he breaks its little by little. To distract me from the pain, he kisses my passionatly, our tongues fighting for dominance. Once the pain has subsided, I nod again and Gale pulls out, before slamming back into me. We moan simoutanously. He thrusts in and out of me as we're reaching our peak. "Shit!" Gale swears, before he blows into me at the same time that my muscules twitch from our simountanous orgasms.

Never pulling out of me, Gale wraps his arms around my shaking frame. I still at the contact, for his body is so warm. I snuggle against his chest and he buries his head into my hair, which I'm sure is full of dirt and leaves.

We're both silent until Gale says, "Will you marry me, Katniss Everdeen?"

I am just about to answer when we hear a gunshot go off in the distance.

* * *

**So, I thought the first lemon was incredibly short and non graphic so I redid it. I mean, the first was not good at all. For the first KxG lemon, it did not do it justice so I hope this one is better!**

**Reviews = More lemons!**


	2. Blood

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Hunger Games. But I do own the book.**

**Hey people! I waited until I had five reviews until I decided I would continue so that's why you had to wait so long. BUT I will be making this into a story. **

**Anyway Chappy Two...**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Our heads snap up in the direction of the gun shot. The sound rings in my ears as Gale turns towards me. "What do you think is going on?" He asks.

I can't answer because the ringing intensifies as two more shots whip through the cool air. I start to panic. What if they found out I was gone and questioned my mom and Prim about my whereabouts? Thinking they knew something when they really didn't, they shot them. It wasn't rational but it was a theory. I sprang up with the sudden need to stay and protect my family.

Gale knows me so well. He knows where I'm going as he follows me in the silent night. We come to the fence and it isn't humming so we crawl under it. We walk until I'm being yanked back and someone clamps their hand over my mouth.

I thrash against the person. They let out a groan. "Damn, Catnip, it's just me. Be quiet or they'll hear you." Gale says.

Apparently, I hadn't been paying enough attention to my surrounds and, sure enough, Peace Keepers dressed in white cloaks, march through the night. One in particular catches my eye and I make out a silver glint his hand to be the gun.

I breathe a sigh of relief. My mother and Prim are safe. Knowing this information, I still need to see them. I turn to Gale to speak but he beats me to it. "I know, Katniss," he says. He feels for my hand in the dark and we walk stealthily towards my home.

We climb through the window and put up a tattered blanket to keep the cold air from blowing in. My mom and Prim are cuddled up in bed. I can hear Buttercups soft purring. Gale tugs on my hand but I don't want to leave. I plead with my eyes. His eyes adjust and he looks at me for a long moment before saying, "Okay."

I lead him towards my room, though he already knows the way. I decide not to change into pajamas because I have enough layers on for two people, so I climb into my bed and Gale follows after.

I snuggle up to chest, breathing in his scent. He smells like outdoors. Gale wraps his muscular arms around my waist and buries his face in my hair. He whispers something, but his words are mumbled.

"What did you say?" I ask, pulling away slightly so that I can get a good look at his face.

His gaze is intense as he asks, "You never did answer my question."

Gale's stare pierces through me, leaving me silent. I was so sure of my answer when we were in the woods, but I don't know anymore. Do I really want to get married and have kids just so they capital can rip them from my arms if and when they get picked in the reaping? Of course not. But do I wanted to break Gale's heart by saying no? Of course not. So I just stay quiet and close my eyes.

Gale doesn't pressure me, and for that I am glad. I feel consciousness slipping away and faintly hear Gale telling me he loves me.

-.-

I wake up the next morning and notice how incredibly warm I am. I feel around but instead of finding Gale, I come across a thin white sheet of paper with the words _Dear Katniss_ written on the front.

_Dear Katniss,_

_Please don't hate me and please don't come after me. Seeing how much you wanted to stay, I knew I couldn't take you away from your home. By the time you read this, I'll already me gone. Don't ask me mom. She knows as much as you do. _

_I thought for a long time before I decided to leave. I couldn't take you away from a safe home. And I know you fear of commitment and, though I respect your decision, I want you to go to Peeta. Be happy with Peeta. Love Peeta. So that he can give you everything that I can't. You have to know that I did this for you. I love you, Katniss._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Gale_

My brain is working overload. It continues to search deep into the ruins of my brain to find the definition of every word in the letter. It searches and searches but it only seems to understand two words: Gale's gone.

I hop out of my bed and dash out of the house. I run and run until I reach the fence. I crawl under it, not even bothering to listen for the hum that is seldom. I walk the woods, my eyes frantically flickering around for any sign of Gale.

I walk until I come across the little house my father brought me to. Smoke comes out from the chimney and my heart flutters as I open the door. It then falls to the floor when I see Gale, lying there in a pool of blood.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
